For Librarians Everywhere
by Miss Scarlet Joy
Summary: He's Draco Malfoy. He makes the good girls go bad. OneShot. For Jon & Tessy - you don't know them but they're awesome.


**Title:** For Librarians Everywhere

**Summary:** He's Draco Malfoy. He makes the good girls go bad.

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling is a goddess among authors. I wish I were half as good. Not for profit, just for play.

**Word Count:** ~2 100

**A/N:** My first fanfic. I'd love to hear some constructive criticism. Flames will be printed out and used for bonfire kindling and mockery.

Hermione scurried through the dungeon halls trying to catch up with the elusive _swish swish_ noise that she was certain came from an invisibility cloak.

"Harry!" She whispered furiously. They had an unspoken agreement - he didn't wander across her path while she was patrolling after hours and she didn't have to choose between house loyalty or loyalty to her friend. Occasionally, such as now, she thought it would be more than fair to dock a few points from him. It wouldn't nearly make up for all the times he'd been out after curfew.

Hermione curbed her vindictive thoughts as she turned a corner - just in time to see a classroom door swing mostly shut.

_Aha! _She readied her wand and creeped to the door. She put her hand to the knob and gently pushed. The hinges were well oiled and silent. Hermione silently thanked both the hinges for being silent and the shadowy dungeon corridor that didn't let in any light as she entered - both things making it possible for her to slip in unnoticed. She quickly scanned the room, then rescanned it as her eyes adjusted to the darker setting. She could just make out darker shapes where the desks were but - there! In the middle of them stood a figure with his back to her.

Hermione grinned victoriously and silently walked up behind him. _Harry isn't the only one who's mastered sneaking about. _

As she neared his left shoulder she felt rather than saw him tense. _Damn his sixth sense!_ She thought. _Well, it was a game well played._

"Found you." She purred smugly. He lurched to the right and ducked, quickly lost amongst the desks.

"Really, that's unsportsman-like." Hermione clucked. She put an hand on her hip and with the other began the motion for _lumos._

"_Expelliarmus!"_ A voice hissed. Her wand snapped out of her loose fingers.

"Harry!" Hermione stomped her foot in exasperation and no longer bothered to keep her voice down. "I found you fair and square! If you didn't want to be found you should have taken more care when sneaking about. Now return my wand."

Hermione listened to the sound of shifting robes and soft footfalls. She let him come around behind her. When he didn't answer her right away Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys._ She thought. _Why were they always such poor losers?_

"Harry." Her voice was at it's primmest - a sure warning sign. "Don't make me dock House points from you."

A whisper came from over her left shoulder - the same position she had recently held.

"But the dark can be so much more revealing …" He whispered. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes again.

"You sound like a Slytherin prat."

"That's not very Head Girl-like of you. What would your adoring public say if they could hear that?"

Maybe it was recent stress she'd been under, or the fact that all the fun seemed to have been sucked out of her life lately. Whatever it was it caused Hermione to giggle in spite of herself. Harry could always make her laugh.

"All right then." She would play his game. "Since you blackmail me so prettily - what would you like to know?"

"You and the Wea- Red head. You're no longer together. Why?"

"The red head? Harry what-" The voice cut her off.

"I'm not Harry tonight."

An awkward silence followed. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She heard him step closer.

"Play with me." Breath drifted across the back of Hermione's neck and she shivered in a very good - but oh so bad - sort of way.

"You know why." Hermione replied glumly.

Her fights with Ron had spilled into the Griffindor common room more than a few times. And while Ron was not talking to her he was certainly spewing his venomous thoughts of her, and their relationship, to Harry, Ginny, and … well, anyone who would listen.

Robes rustled softly and now Hermione could feel the body warmth radiating from him as he closed the gap between them.

"I haven't heard it from you." The soft whisper in her ear said. Hermione felt a complicated war of emotions swell within her - peevish hurt that he hadn't asked her before now and tenderness that he had thought to ask for her side after all. Harry wasn't stupid, he could figure it out her side of the story from Ron's rants. But it was incredibly nice to have his support. She also felt a very, very inappropriate desire for him to come closer, so much closer …

_Bad Hermione!_ She panicked. _You curbed these feelings in third year! Harry in JUST your friend and you are NOT attracted to him! _Honestly, it was just a little crush, the kind that flits from one boy in your class to the next. She loved Harry as a friend but there was never any chemistry between them, one sided or otherwise.

A gentle tug at one of her curls brought her back to the present.

"Well," she began, then exhaled deeply. "You know how Ron is. He was jealous and clingy and at first I like that. I thought it was sweet that he wanted to spend so much time with me and romantic that he was jealous of other guys."

A sound that could have been a snort came from behind her but she ignored it and kept talking.

"He started to mold a fantasy about how our life was going to be together, without consulting me about it. His parents were each others first sweethearts so he thought we would be married and live happily ever after. And kids - he wants lots of kids. I don't have anything against children but - well, what if I want to run for Minister for Magic? Not that I do, but I want to do something bigger with my life than settle down and start having children.

"And there were other things, like insensitive remarks about my body when we were in bed together."

There was a definite hiss here, but Hermione was on a roll.

"I mean, I know I'm not a Quidditch player! So I'm a little … plump in places. But I'm not over weight! And- and- and he wasn't even that good in bed!" Hermione yelled. "e got to be so negative of me without even realizing it and whenever I brought it up or wanted to talk I was 'over analysing the situation' and 'you can't plan a relationship like a study session'."

Hermione stopped ranting. She was breathing hard and had tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was still that furious about it. She had ended things with Ron months ago.

Strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She placed one of her hands over his and leaned into him. They stood like that for a while, just being.

"Better?" He asked eventually.

"Yeah." She whispered back. "I didn't realize I was still so angry about it."

He nuzzled her ear.

"You're better than him."

"I don't know, Harry!" She let her head fall back hard onto his shoulder. "Guys never look at me the way I'd like them to. What if Ron was right about everything? The way I look, the way I dress -"

A sharp nip on her ear sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine.

"Ronald Weasely is an unintelligent ass." He growled. "You- You are sexy as hell."

Hermione laughed in disbelief. "You don't mean that!" She didn't know which 'that' she was referring to.

A hand gripped her hip and pulled her back sharply into his groin. Hermione gasped at the hard evidence of arousal there.

"Harry …" She said breathlessly.

"I'm not Harry." He said harshly. He spun her around and pushed her back against a desk. Even through her robes her nipples tightened as they brushed against his chest. More tingles of pleasure shot down to her toes. Then his mouth was on hers. Hermione moaned. She was willing to play his game so long as he kept kissing her like that…

He nipped her bottom lip then soothed the sting with his tongue. His kissed were hard, demanding, erotic -_ everything Ron's kisses were not …_ Before she could latch onto that thought his hands slid up to cup her breast and his thumbs began to flick back and forth over her nipples.

Hermione moaned again and took that as her cue to join in. Her hands worshipped the hard muscles of his chest -_ definitely a Quidditch player -_ before roaming around to his back. She tugged the hem of his shirt out of his trousers and moved her exploration to hot skin. His tongue gave an expert lick at her mouth and she dragged her nails down his back in response.

"Ugh!" He threw back his head with pleasure. "You little witch." He moved his attack to her neck, nibbling and sucking until Hermione was writhing against the desk. He removed his devilish mouth so he could undue the buttons on her blouse. Hermione whimpered in protest. He chuckled darkly.

"Who knew the Head Girl was secretly this naughty?" He undid the front clasp of her bra and Hermione proved his point by grabbing his tie and jerking his head down to her breasts. He chuckled again as he took one nipple into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue while pinching the other between his fingers.

Hermione tangled her hands in his long, silky hair as he sucked hard on her nipple. The pleasure was so great it took her a few moments to realize that his hair was … long… and silky … ?

Hermione let out a shriek and shoved him off of her.

"You're not Harry!" She yelled. She grabbed her blouse and yanked it closed. Her stranger snorted.

"Of course I'm not scar face." He sneered. It took only a few seconds before it dawned on her who _exactly_ had just brought her so close to orgasm.

"Draco Malfoy …" She said in a tiny voice. He didn't reply, but he didn't have to.

"Give me my wand." Her voice shook. She held out her hand while the other one still clutched at her shirt. Silently he gave it to her. "Just what are you playing at?" She asked angrily.

"Do you know how fucking hot you are?" He asked quietly.

"Don't give me that tripe! You think you can go and tell the whole school that I'm a slut, don't you? Well no one will believe you anyways!" Upset didn't even _begin _to describe how she felt right now. The best make-out session of her life and it was all a bloody _sham._

Draco strode to her angrily and grabbed her hair. Hermione let out an outraged gasp but it was quickly swallowed by another bruising kiss. She let go of her shirt and tried to push him away. When that didn't work she tried punching him but he just went on kissing and sucking at her lips. One of his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against him - just as he rolled his hips. Hermione fought viciously - but mostly with herself. Eventually she gave in and opened her mouth to him. He gentled his kiss and caressed her face, her neck, her thighs. When she tentatively met his tongue with her own he pulled back with a shudder.

"I have fantasized about you for _years_." He whispered. Hermione bowed her head, embarrassed and not quite believing him. Eventually she found her voice.

"Why would you possibly-?"

"You are the embodiment of all things good. It drives me wild to think there may be a streak of bad beneath the surface. You are every naughty librarian fantasy come to life. You've got these stern eyes over top of these utterly," _nip _"delectable," _nip _"lips." A long, slow kiss followed. By the time he drew back they were both breathing hard.

"Well, thank-you." Hermione said primly. Draco leaned back and laughed. And Hermione suddenly felt _safe_ then, of all things. She bit her lip and wildly took a gamble.

Reaching out she grabbed his tie again and pulled him close. Her left hand snaked around to grab his ass.

"Well Mr. Malfoy." She said in a sultry tone. "It seems you have a fondness for librarians. Why don't you find out just how naughty," here she gave a quick squeeze. "I can be."


End file.
